priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffy Bear Coord
'|?}} is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode More. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It, and the Orange Handmade Friends Bear Coord are a recolor of the Handmade Friends Bear Coord. User Appearance Top A yellow shirt with orange frills lining the bottom and center of the torso. The center of the torso is colored in pale blue and adorned with several white and very pale colored lines, along with a row of blue, pale yellow, and pale orange dots on each side with a large, single button at each corner. Each sleeve is in two layers; the top right is composed of several patterns, with the left top sleeve to match but in an opposite formation. The second ruffled layer is hot pink, while on the left arm, it is orange. At the center of the neck is a large blue bow with a lavender button at the center of it. Hanging from it is a large bear head with a bow attached to it's neck, hanging from a colorful beaded chain. Comes with a blue fishnet sleeve with orange ruffled lining and a hot pink and blue push-pin pad attached to a cuff, and a yellow and blue themed teddy bear for the left arm. Covering the right arm is a striped sleeve with dark purple finger holes. The stripes are hot pink, yellow, tan, orange, blue, and purple. Around the wrist are two large fluffy bracelets; one yellow and one orange. Bottoms A fluffy pair of pumpkin pants composed of several patches. Each leg cuff is a two layer with scallop-shaped hem; the top is yellow and the bottom orange. The waist band is blue with tiny yellow polka-dots to match the thin band on top of each leg cuff. Hanging from it is a short yellow apron lined in blue to match the waist band and cuff straps, along with lining of orange frills. On each hip is a hot pink pocket lined by the same scallop-shaped frills. Sticking out of one pocket is a blue, yellow, pale pink, and lavender bear. The belt is made up of spools of thread and beads with a large pair of scissors hanging on the right hip. Shoes Shoes with a chunked bottom. The top right, and bottom left are yellow, while the top left and bottom right are orange. At the tongue of each shoe is a blue bow with a button in the center, the right is orange and the left is violet. Comes with a pair of colorful, patch pattern leg warmers and a single yellow stocking covered in dark blue dots. For the left leg are two small bandages, one is pale blue, and the other is lilac. Game is a Rare Pop Coord from the brand Candy Alamode More. It first appeared in the 2015 4th Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Candy Alamode More Category:Pop Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Coord Category:2015 4th Live Collection